


supercorptober 2020

by Olor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ballerina Kara Danvers, Cupcakes, F/F, Festivals, Fluff, Hot Tub, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Kara Danvers, Sharing Clothes, Slow Dancing, SuperCorp, Supercorptober, Useless Lesbians, Young Love, lena luthor makes kara danvers eat kale (and she doesn't like it), mdlg, spinach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor/pseuds/Olor
Summary: a collection of 31 short one shots ive created for supercorptober 2020. hope you enjoy :) feel free to check out the comments on my latest post on twitter to see what i imagined them wearing @olorluthor or https://twitter.com/olorluthor
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	1. fall

**Author's Note:**

> i've been staring at this one for the past two ish days, i don't really like it but I'm a fair bit behind so here it is, hope it's not total trash!

Kara stood shifting her weight back and forth between her two legs, waiting near the entrance of the fall fair. Today marked the first day of Fall, officially Kara’s favourite season. So when Kara heard that the annual fall fair was returning to National City, she just had to ask Lena. Thankfully, the other woman had agreed to meet Kara at the fair, seeing how excited just talking about it Kara had been. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist - the watch Lena had given her for her last birthday- and sighed, ten minutes after their set time to meet. Would Lena blow her off without any warnings? She played with her necklace- also a gift from Lena, last Christmas- that was placed on top of her turtleneck, the chain just long enough that you could see the key charm poking out from the folded-over ruffles, as she stood on her tippy toes and looked around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lena trying to rush her way through the crowds. A couple seconds later, the brunette had appeared standing in front of Kara, dressed in a mid-thigh sweater dress, black pantyhose and knee high black heels. 

“Lena, hi!” Kara’s face immedietly lit up with a wide smile, as she pulled the woman in for a tight hug.

“Hello, darling,” Lena smiled softly and after an appropriate (okay, maybe a little more) amount of time she pulled away to look at the woman's appearance, Kara had dressed in comfortable black leggings and a red turtleneck. Lena subconsciously smiled when she saw Kara wearing the tiffany necklace she had purchased for her. “I apologize, it seems I am late. The traffic was horrible and I’ve spent the last couple minutes trying to push through this crowd, but I’m here now. Shall we go get our tickets, or whatever we need to get in?”

Kara shook her head, pulling two wrist bands out of her pocket, “I actually bought them in advance. The lines here always take far too long to get through. Your arm, m’lady?” Kara pretended to bow as if she had been a servant or potential suitor back in the days, causing Lena to giggle. 

“Well thank you, kind woman,” Lena beamed and curtsey’d as well, before holding her arm out for Kara. Once the band had been strapped onto her wrist, Lena helped Kara into hers. The two girls walked hand in hand into the festival, giggling at something Kara had said, and swinging their arms together like teenagers. 

By the end of the night, they had been on more than enough rides, eaten far too much food (at Kara’s persistence), and won plenty of prices for each other, Lena’s favourite being a bee stuffed animal that Kara had won for her at skii ball, and Kara’s favourite being the husky dog stuffy that Lena had totally overpaid for, after losing 14 rounds of ring toss, just because Kara had said “oh, what a cute puppy!” as they were walking by after getting cotton candy. 

~

“So.. do you maybe wanna go out some time?” Kara shyly asked, holding both of Lena’s hands in her own outside of Lena’s penthouse apartment door. 

Lena threw her head back in laughter with a grin spread across her face. “Of course I do, dork. It only took you four years to catch on,” She smirked and winked at Kara’s surprised face. “Was literally filling your office with roses, red roses, not enough darling?” 

Kara’s face flushed deeply “I-I thought.. Never mind. Maybe I should go, it’s been a long night and we are both pretty tired,” she said with a small smile, leaning forward to kiss Lena’s cheek. 

“Why leave? I have a perfectly good bedroom here, no need to go across town..” Lena offered

“T-tonight? Oh Lena, I-I don’t think I'm ready, f-for that..”

Lena cut her off with a quick peck to the lips, “No worries, darling. Nothing needs to happen tonight. We’ve shared a bed before and nothing happened, I have no issues with taking this however slow we need to go,” she told Kara with a reassuring smile before gently pulling her into the apartment, fingers laced together.


	2. baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two, the word of the day was baking!

“Lena, no matter how much money you throw around, the bakeries are still closed. The best thing you could do is go buy a cake mix and pre-made frosting and try to bake cupcakes yourself. It's nearly midnight. Go to Walmart on the fifth street , it's open until two am, find the baking aisle like a normal person and make your wife a damn cupcake!”  
Sam hung up on her after that. Lena sighed, wrote a note and stuck it on the counter in case her wife woke up, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She headed down the elevator and quickly got into her car, as she forgot her jacket, but midnight was always quite chilly. She turned the heat on and started to drive, after having her Siri create directions to the Walmart.

Her wife had sentenced her to sleep on the couch earlier that night, after doing such a horrible, awful thing to Kara. Lena felt incredibly bad and apologized numerous times without a note of forgiveness from her wife. And now, she was on her way to Walmart, a store she's only been to once in her life, in hopes for her wife to forgive her. After two u-turns and twenty five minutes, she reached her destination. After parking at the closest spot possible, she turned off the kar, grabbed her purse, placed her phone and keys in her purse, before getting out and speed walking towards the entrance. She was greeted by a younger woman who handed her a flyer and a cart. Lena immediately asked where the baking aisle was, number 21, thanked the girl before speeding down each aisle until she got to the necessary aisle. She walked down to the end and studied the cupcake section. Not knowing what to get, she put one of every cake mix into her cart. She observed her cart's contents, one box of funfetti, one box of chocolate, one box of vanilla, one box of red velvet, one box of yellow cake, one box of lemon, and one box of strawberry. Then, she eyed the pre-made frosting. She ended up grabbing two chocolate, two vanilla, and one cream cheese.   
Good enough, Lena thought. As she was on her way out of the aisle, she impulsively grabbed a couple containers of sprinkles and a thing of cupcake liners, and placed them into the grey shopping cart as well. She then pushed her cart all the way back to the front of the building, chose the cashier with no line up, and piled her items onto the moving belt. She looked at the selection of chocolate bars in front of her as the cashier started scanning and bagging her items. She ended up placing an o’henry, one of Kara’s favourites, on top of her small pie as well before pulling her debit card out to pay. She gathered her four bags afterwards and with a quick “Thank you, have a good day,” saying of habit, Lena had been out of the building and hurrying back for her car. She drove back to the apartment building, heat blasting, and then carried all four of her bags back up to the penthouse. 

She set the bags down as carefully as she could and tiptoed back to the bedroom, to see her wife fast asleep, laying on her side. Lena smiled and blew a soft kiss before going back to the kitchen. She checked the time, 12:46 am, and groaned. She unpacked everything she bought, preheated the oven according to the boxes, and began to mix together each and every single box mix in separate bowls. Once her batters were ready, she took the two 24 cupcake tins Alex had gotten them for Christmas and lined each one with a paper liner. She slowly started pouring batter into each one, doing four of one flavour at a time to make sure she had a variety, not wanting to upset her moody wife much more. Then, she put both into her oven and set a 15 minute timer on her phone, to go off on vibrate, and began to quietly do the dishes. Once those were done, she took the o’henry bar she had bought earlier and took it into the bedroom. She set it on the night stand table on Kara’s side of the bed, bent down and admired her wife. Despite their little spat, she loved her regardless. Lena brushed a small piece of hair out of Kara’s face and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, making Kara stir but not wake. “I love you,” Lena whispered before standing up and inching her way out of the bedroom, being careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. Just then, her timer went off. Lena put on an oven glove, grabbed a toothpick, and opened up the oven. She pulled out one tray with her covered hand, and used the other to jab toothpicks into some of the cupcakes. When each came out without residue, she pulled the other tray out of the oven as well and left them on the counter to cool down. Lena pulled each cupcake out of the tin and placed them all on a serving platter that then went into the fridge. She then set a five hour timer, still on vibrate, on her phone and tucked it into her top so she’d feel the vibrations when it went off. She laid down onto the sofa and covered herself with the blanket, and let sleep take over her body. 

A couple hours later, Lena awoke to her phone vibrating against her chest. She groaned, sat up, and turned off the timer. She saw that it was 7:02 and got up, made a pot of coffee, pulled the cupcakes out of the fridge and set up her decorating station. She placed one spoon in each jar of frosting, and got started right away, smearing frosting on each cupcake. By the time she had finished, it was nearly 8. Kara normally woke up on weekends around 9-10. Lena sprinkled her sprinkles all across each cupcake. And smiled at her masterpiece. For a first time cupcake baker, it didn’t look too bad. She set the platter of cupcakes back into the fridge before pulling all the ingredients out for kara’s favourite blueberry pancakes. Once she had started to cook them, Kara had waddled out of the bedroom, clearly awoken by the smell. “Hi baby,” Lena said softly without turning around. “There's a cup of decaf coffee on the counter there for you. Pancakes will be done in a few minutes.”

“..blueberry pancakes?” the blonde asked with an eyebrow raised. She hadn’t been expecting this after her freakout last night and how she had kicked Lena out of the bedroom. 

“Yes, your favourite,” Lena finally turned around, smiling at the sight of her wife. “How did you sleep, my love?” she asked, leaning back against the counter

“It was okay,” Kara shrugged, “it was kinda hard sleeping without you, though,” she rubbed her stomach, looking down in guilt. 

Lena nodded, biting down on her lip. “I’m sorry, about last night,” she told her as she walked over to the fridge and brought out the tray of cupcakes. “I should have never tricked you into eating a spinach quiche by blindfolding you and telling you that it was a cupcake, that was wrong of me.. So I made you actual cupcakes, without any spinach.” Lena set the tray down on the counter in front of Kara, waiting for her response.

After a moment, Kara looked up at her wife, tears flooding her eyes, “y-you baked these? For me?” with a nod from Lena, the blonde stood up and hugged Lena as tight as she could without crushing her belly, tears now streaming down her face. “I-i love you,” she hiccuped.

“I love you too darling.. And our baby. No other little issue will bring us apart, okay? We’re a family.” Lena smiled at her wife and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as she rubbed Kara’s protruding seven month baby bump.


	3. dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick the last couple of days but im hoping to get chapter 3,4,5,6 all up today. Thanks for all the love on the two previous chapters! this one is a fairly short one shot, enjoy :)

“Lena! I don’t dance!” 

Lena scoffed and looked across the room to the showcase of ballet trophies and medals, all won by kara. She looked back at her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Okay.. I don’t do this kind of dance. I do ballet, not.. Ballroom!” Kara looked down at her girlfriend’s extended arm and frowned. 

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ll lead. You just wrap your arms around my neck and let me do the rest. I promise, you’ll enjoy it.” Lena smiled hopefully, her arm still extended towards the blonde

After a long, over dramatic groan, Kara took the woman’s hand with a small smile. She giggled as Lena pulled her close up against her body before dropping her hand and sliding her arms around Kara’s petite waist. Kara’s arms wrapped around the brunette's neck and with a smile, Lena started to sway. Kara followed along suite, locking her eyes with Lena’s. After a couple moments, Kara tucked her head onto Lena’s shoulder, and Lena then pulled Kara closer so their chests had just touched. A soft kiss was placed ontop of Kara’s head. With a small smirk, Kara murmured:  
“So, does this mean tomorrow i can teach you how to do an Échappé?”  
Lena’s laughter filled the room, her chest rumbling against Kara’s, “not a hope in hell, darling.”

~

A couple months later as Lena was watching Kara in her morning training session, she looked down at the ring in her hand and smiled. She was no dancer, but this dancer was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on my new twitter account with my four followers: olor03523623


	4. dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non sexual age regressing/ mdlg elements. if this isn't your thing feel free to skip this chapter and go along to the next :)   
> note that in this one shot kara is from krypton that exploded when she was 13 and she came to earth to be adopted by the danvers, however she never becomes supergirl. everything is pre much canon ex how lena and kara meet just without the fact that she never became supergirl.

The Little One had been playing in the backyard of their new home; Lena and Big Kara had decided to buy their first home together, rather than going back and forth between Lena’s condo and Kara’s apartment. In the four years they had been together, they never officially moved in with each other, however in the last three out of four years together, they had only spent two nights apart voluntarily (the other seventeen are made up of business trips, girls/sister nights, and sleepovers). In year two of dating, Kara had woken up one morning after a night of nightmares, wanting her Mommy. It had progressed from there, and the two of them had found out that Kara was age regressing because of her childhood trauma. Lena would never forget the first day Kara had called her Mommy. Lena had never wanted children, but she couldn’t explain how happy and fulfilled it had made her. Kara was scared of how this would progress in their relationship. Lena did a lot of research before setting Kara down and the two had a long talk. From there, Lena was considered her Mommy, and Little Kara had come out more frequently when she was around Lena. 

“Kara, honey,” Lena called from where she was standing at the doorway to the backyard

Little kara’s head popped up, in her yellow raincoat and hat,because it was supposed to rain and Lena didn’t want her little one getting wet, “food?” she called back in question, slightly muffled because her thumb was in her mouth 

Lena shook her head and Kara came running, wrapping her one arm around Lena's torso, the other still occupied in her mouth. Lena grinned and hugged her little one back before bending down, nudging the thumb out of Kara’s mouth (with a grunt in response), and clipped a pacifier clip onto Kara’s shirt peeking out from underneath the rain jacket. “Mommy has to go to the bathroom. Keep your dirty fingers out of your mouth and use your sucky, okay? You are not to leave this backyard, you understand me?” 

“Yeees mommy.” grabby hands were already going for her sucky in order to bring it to her mouth. Just before it was placed into her mouth, Kara placed a slobbery kiss to Lena's cheek before running back off into the backyard. Lena chuckled and shook her head, “I’ll be right back!” she called and turned away, heading upstairs to the washroom.

Little Kara giggled and skipped around the gardens Mommy had put in just a few months ago. Kara liked the pretty colours. As she was skipping around, she noticed something poking out from one of Mommies rose bushes, the one she wasn’t allowed to touch because of the spiky thingies. She gasped when she heard a whimper and the bush shook, it revealed a puppy caught up in the tangles. Little kara pouted and tried to pull the puppy out of there. When she got the puppy free, she used a little too much force and fell flat back onto her bottom, the puppy now rested in her lap. She sat up slowly and examined the puppy in her lap, having thorns stuck to him all over. She carefully pet his head where she saw no thorns, “it s’okay baby, mommy u’ll take care of yuh!” she said gently to the babe in her lap, a pout on her face thinking of how much pain the dog might be in. She took a moment to look at herself, she saw a couple of scratches and spots that had started to bleed. The thorns must have gone through her jacket. She frowned. Mommy won’t like that she hurt herself, even though it wasn’t her fault! 

She heard the door open and close just as tears escaped her eyes. Seeing her minimal wounds had made her more emotional, she wanted her mommy. Lena rushed over when she saw her little one sitting down with her back to the door. As she heard cries, she rushed over to see Little Kara in tears, holding a wounded puppy. Lena bent down “Mommy’s here, sweetheart. What happened? And who is your little friend here?” 

Little kara sniffled and looked up through her teary eyes, “mommy! I-I heared a noise and I found the puppy in the flowers. I-i got him away but he hurts and I hurts! You gotta help ‘em mommy!” Kara wrapped her arts around the puppy’s torso and carefully stood up 

“Oh honey.. Okay, come on, let's go inside.” Lena led her inside without removing the dog from Kara’s arms. At this stage she didn’t have the heart to say no. Lena brought her into the living room and had her sit down on the couch while she went and fetched an older towel and some new clothes for Kara. Once she came back, she carefully took the puppy from Kara and wrapped him in the towel and set him on the couch, and then helped Kara strip and put on less ripped clothes. “Can I have my big girl, please, darling?” lena had asked after sitting kara back down. 

“Nuh uh. She’s tired.” Little Kara pouted and crossed her arms. Lena sighed and shook her head before grabbing her phone. 

“Okay then. I’m gonna call Alex and she’s gonna help your arms and leg, okay?” Lena had her change into a short sleeve top and some loose shorts that way it was easier to get to the wounds. Kara nodded and closed her eyes, obviously tired after her little rendezvous. Lena took the time to call Alex, who agreed to come over immediately. Lena kept a watch on both Kara and the dog, who had curled up and falled asleep in the towel, for 20 minutes until Alex came and showed herself in with the key Kara had given her for emergencies. Lena greeted her at the main entrance when she heard the door opening and led her over to kara. 

Alex bent down in front of the sleeping girl and observed the thorns in her leg and arms. It wasn't too bad but they’d still have to be removed. She placed a hand onto Kara’s good leg and carefully shook her awake, revealing that she had been in the same headspace she was before her little snooze. Kara brought fingers up to her mouth with a grunt as she refused to open her eyes. The fingers were quickly, but gently pulled away by Lena, “come on now darling. Alex is here to help your boo-boos.”

A small murmur, “alex is here?”

Alex chucked and nodded, “yes Kara, I’m here. Can you wake up for me? How about you introduce me to your new friend, hey?”

Kara's eyes opened after she rubbed each one with her fists, looking at Alex, “this is… sunshine. I hulped ‘em in the garden wifh da flowers,” she explained, patting the puppy gently on it’s head. 

“Sunshine?” Both Alex and Lena replied

“Kara named the puppy. We’re never getting rid of him now are we?” Lena mumbled under her breath as Kara nodded proudly over at the chocolate lab laid beside her, curled up in the towel.

Not too long later, the thorns had been removed from Kara’s body, and then Lena had taken off her bracelet that contained the smallest amount of kryptonite, that Lena had created for Kara for when he was in a younger headspace, after a couple incidents of Little Kara accidently flying or setting something on fire. Once Kara had returned to her normal headspace they had taken the puppy, sunshine, to the emergency vet. The dog had been put to sleep by anesthesia in order to painlessly remove the thorns, the whole process had only taken an hour or two. Kara and Lena had waited at the vet, much by Kara’s wishes, until everything had been done. They got the pain meds for the next couple days and took Sunshine home with them. Kara had claimed him as her dog, and as much as Lena tried to protest, the Mommy in her said yes, but only if they couldn’t find the original owners of the puppy. After two months of posters, social media posts, calls, text messages and even a newspaper, they hadn’t found Sunshine’s owners. They officially claimed him into their small family and Little Kara was so happy to have a new friend. 

Six months later, as the trio had been taking a walk down the beach, Lena had pointed something out in the water that interested Kara. Just as Kara was distracted, she tied the ring to Sunshine’s collar and sent him over to kara. It had taken her a moment, but once she found the ring and realised that Lena had been down on one knee she couldn’t stop saying yes to Lena’s proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on twitter https://twitter.com/olor03523623


	5. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the word prompt family. hope you guys enjoy this one!

“You’re joining my family in six months Lena, you really should meet the rest of my family..” Lena and Kara had been engaged for three months, and dating for two years before that. Somehow, Lena had managed to escape every family event and sister’s night, and in over two years she hadn’t met Alex, Jeremiah, or Eliza. “They’re starting to think I made you up and have been stealing photos from a strangers social media account,” Kara pouted, causing Lena to chuckle at her. 

“I’m sorry, darling, you know how my family is. I don’t do well with the whole meeting the parents thing.”

“Lena, they’re going to be your parents in law in six months! I don’t know how i can go on into this marriage if you end up meeting my parents at the wedding!”

“At the wedding? I thought I’d have until at least after the honeymoon!” Lena shot back sarcastically 

Kara groaned loudly and headed to the bedroom, pulling her gym bag out of the closet and throwing some random clothes into it. As Lena followed her into the room in confusion, Kara answered her unspoken question, “I'm going to Alex's for a couple nights. Don’t follow me,” she told her and stood up, swinging the duffle bag over her shoulder, “don’t forget to feed the cat.” Kara pushed her way past Lena and headed over to the door. She quickly put on her slip on shoes and left the apartment, the door being slammed lightly, leaving Lena standing alone in the bedroom, silent tears streaming down her face. 

When Kara came back three days later, she was shocked to see her parents sitting in her living room. And even more shocked to see lena coming out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. “Wha..” Kara looked between the three of them confused, setting down her duffle bag at the door. 

“Welcome back, darling. I was just telling your parents here what we have planned for the wedding so far. Eliza has a beautiful dress picked out. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?”

A jaw dropped Kara shook her head lightly and joined her mom on the sofa, giving her a small hug. “Why.. what.. How are you guys here?”

“Well, Lena here called me on thursday and asked us to come up. We got here this morning. I hope you don’t mind dear,” Eliza gave her a warm smile before sipping her tea Lena had made. 

“No! No no, of course i don't mind.. Lena? Can I talk to you in the kitchen?” Lena nodded and headed over after a quick “one moment” to the future inlaws. 

The two met in the kitchen. Lena was expecting a “what the hell?” moment or speech, but instead, she was greeted with Kara’s arms wrapping around her torso tightly, along with a murmured “thank you baby,” that made Lena’s heart skip a beat.

“Of course baby girl. They’re family,” she whispered back and pulled her fiance closer to her chest.


	6. warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena claims kara as her warm. hope you enjoy! based on the work "warm"

After a long, stressful day of work for both of them, the two scarfed down their dinner before making it to the bedroom, crashing as they tangled up together half naked. Kara had fought countless rogue aliens today as SuperGirl, on top of having two articles due that day through CatCo. Lena had a day full of business meetings with pathetic rich white males who thought women couldn’t be CEO, the same men she has to work with on a daily basis, as well as being forced to work while knowing her girlfriend was in danger fighting the numerous aliens, and there was nothing Lena could do but continue to try and focus on the stack of work in front of her. The day had been mentally draining for Lena and physically draining for Kara. Opposites attract, right? So when the two had finally gotten home (Lena an hour before Kara, Lena had spent that hour busying herself in their kitchen to whip them up some quick fuel to ingest before a good night's sleep), after eating what Lena had made for dinner, the two stripped themselves half naked and fell into bed with each other. Through Kara’s droopy eyes Lena saw the glint that went along with her sleepy smile. “Goodnight, my love,” Lena whispered and placed a tired kiss on Kara's lips just before she dozed off in the arms of her Kryptonian. 

Much later on in the morning, Lena groaned as she felt her heat source start to pull away. Her immediate reaction was to pull her closer and hold her tighter. Her grip on Kara strengthened and she cuddled into the bare chest more, with a small “not happening..” the brunette had murmered. 

Kara chuckled, and Lena could tell her girlfriend hadn’t been awake for very along as sleep still riddled her vocal chords, “Baby.. I gotta go pee. You need to let me go,” Kara whispered back, rubbing soft circles onto Lena’s hip where her hand was placed. 

Lena whined and shook her head at that, “No.. you’re my heat source. You’re my warm,” she protested weakly as she clung to the warm body holding her.

“Give me one minute. I promise I’ll be back and then we can cuddle all morning, okay?”

She groaned but nodded, “kay.. I’m counting the seconds, Danvers. Hurry p’ease,” she mumbled back and loosened her hold on her girlfriend, letting her jump out of bed and hurry to the bathroom. A One-minute-and-thirty-two-second-long pout held onto Lena’s tired face as she counted the time, waiting for Kara to come back to bed. As Kara rushed back and slipped back under the covers, Lena told her off. “That was a minute and thirty two seconds, doofus,” she complained but nonetheless crawled back into Kara’s arms. 

“My warm,” she claimed as her eyes fluttered closed and sleep took over her body once again, her girlfriend smiling down at her, holding her nice and close. 

“My cool,” Kara whispered back and cuddled into her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love and support on the past couple chapters! all of your kudos, hits and comments are keeping me inspired, thank you unconditionally!


	7. yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an exam today so heres this chapter earlier than i normally post :) thank you all for the love!

“Babe.. you ripped my blouse, I can't wear that to work. Can I borrow one of yours?” Lena asked as she was already going through her girlfriend’s closet. 

“Yeah, of course!” Kara called back from the attached bathroom after spitting out her toothpaste rinse water. She walked back into the room and watched as Lena was going through every blouse she owned. “Hm.. what about this one?” kara suggested, pulling a yellow blouse out of the small section of blouses from her closet.

“No offense Kara, but yellow?” Lena raised a perfectly shaped brow in question as she looked up at her girlfriend

Kara immediately pouted, “what’s wrong with yellow?” she asked and flopped down onto the bed and crossed her arms. 

“Nothing’s.. wrong with it. It’s just not my.. normal colour.” lena shot back gently, taking one of kara’s hands into her own

“You don’t have a normal colour. Black and white are not colours, they’re shades..” Kara fought back, still pouting.

“Would it make you happy if I wore the yellow blouse, babe?” Before Lena could even finish her sentance, Kara had put on a smale and nodded, holding out the hanger with the pale yellow blouse. Lena groaned, but nonetheless adjusted her bra strap before taking the blouse from her girlfriend. She unbuttoned it and slid it on, buttoning it up. As she got to the top, she realised the last two buttons couldn’t be done up, due to her chest. Lena took a deep breath in and turned towards Kara, “it doesn’t fit very well..” 

Kara shrugged, and admired her girlfriend. “You look great! You might wanna put on some pants though, no one else needs to see your glorious ass, babe” she teased and kissed her cheek, obviously happy that Lena had worn her blouse. “I’m gonna go make coffee, feel free to borrow anything else you need!” she called out, skipping out of her bedroom and to her kitchen. 

Lena bit her lip as she slid into her back slacks. Less than ten minutes later she was walking out of Kara’s bedroom with a high, tight ponytail, wearing black slacks, a black blaser, her full face of makeup, and Kara’s yellow blouse. Kara was sporting a huge, proud grin as she held out Lena’s to-go coffee mug. “Thank you, darling,” Lena said as she took the mug from Kara and placed a kiss on her cheek. “We’re still on for lunch at Noonans, right?” 

“Of course! How could I ever say no to food?”

~  
Later, when Lena arrived at LCorp, she was stopped every couple seconds as someone would compliment her on her top, by people who normally would scurry back to work the second Lena had stepped into the building. She got fed up of it by the time she had stepped out of the private elevator up to her office and her personal assistant, Jess, had complimented her. 

“Why does everyone keep complimenting me today??” Lena asked her assistant, and jess shrugged as she hadd over the tablet that had said Lena’s schedule or the day. 

“You look nice, Ms. Luthor. Yellow suits you. As does happiness. You better keep Kara around, she’s a good influence on you,” Jess told her with a wink before the personal assistant went back to her desk, leaving Lena alone in her office to stare at her appearance through the mirror she kept in her office. 

~  
When Lena arrived at Noonans, she was ‘escorted’ to the table Kara had already occupied. Lena bent down and pecked Kara’s smiling mouth quickly before setting her purse down underneath the table and sitting down on the booth seat.   
When the waitress came around with drinks Kara had previously ordered, she offered a “You look good today, Lena,” with a smile. Everyone at Noonans had known Kara, and now by association, Lena. Lena smiled graciously and nodded, “thank you. As do you, Sophia.” she complimented back before the young woman had walked off.   
“This is just weird.. People keep complimenting me today. I'm not sure I like it,” Lena complained to Kara who giggled.

“You look gorgeous lee. I’d be mad if people werent complimenting you. I think most people just like the change, wearing a pop of yellow every once and a while never hurts anyone,” Kara told her and took a sip of her drink. 

And from then on; everyone decided Yellow was Lena’s colour, all thanks to Kara.


	8. beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a young puppy love bump into on the beach!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know I'm a couple days late but I'm trying to catch up, I promise! I'm a struggling high schooler who just switched from in person school to online because my school is getting more and more cases :( stay safe and wear a mask!!

Kara had been 15 years old the first time she set foot on a beach. It had been their first family vacation since Kara had joined their little family. It was loud, bright, and far too crowded with humans. “Just focus on one thing,” Alex had said when Kara tried to plug her ears with her fingers. Super hearing was one of the first powers she had gotten when she arrived on earth, it was one of the ones that didn’t get any better. Thankfully, Jeremiah had made her the lead lined glasses which helped with the next two powers that popped up, xray vision and heat vision. As her family got settled down at a spot on the sand, Kara decided to take a little walk. She kept her phone (that Eliza and Jeremiah had given to her after she got lost a couple times) in her pocket and started to crack her knuckles, trying to focus on that motion first. After her knuckles she moved to her toes, her neck, her ankles, and her one elbow. She tried to focus on the birds. To focus on the birds was definitely harder than cracking her knuckles, as the birds constantly moved and made loud noises that affected Kara. Next, she tried focusing on the way her feet moved the sand with every step she took. It helped at first, until she accidentally bumped into a girl, knocking both of the teenage girls over, Kara falling on top of the other. Kara scrambled to push herself up without further touching the girl underneath her. When she got to her feet, she looked down at the girl and immediately offered her arm to help her up. The brunette took it and Kara helped her get to her feet. 

“I-I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear,” Kara told her quickly, looking at the girl’s face as her lips slowly curled up into a smile 

“It’s okay, I understand. I wasn’t looking where I was going, either,” she stuck her arm out and offered her hand to shake, “Lena, Lena Luthor,” the girl said with a smile as Kara’s face flushed.

Kara took the hand offered and smiled back at who she now knew as Lena, “Kara, Kara Zo.. Danvers. Kara Danvers,” she said and mentally face palmed herself at her slip up before firmly shaking Lena’s hand.

“You’ve got a good grip, Kara Zo Kara Danvers, I like that,” Lena teased with a cheeky smirk.

“O-Oh no, it’s just Ka.. oh. You’re teasing me. Never mind..” Kara realised and quieted down pretty quick. “W-well.. Uhm I should probably get b-back. To my Alex. I-I mean to my sister. Alex is my sister,” she stumbled out and groaned at her awkwardness. “It was nice meeting you, Lena Luthor.” 

Just as Kara turned to leave, Lena caught her, “Kara, wait!” This made Kara spin around and raise a piqued eyebrow in question. “Um.. do you have Snapchat?” 

“Snapchat? What is that?”

Lena looked shocked. What teenage girl didn’t know what snapchat was? “It’s an app for communication. Haven’t you heard of it before?” 

Kara shook her head and reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone, “you want to.. Communicate with me?” 

“If it’s okay with you! I-I'd love to get to know you better, maybe.. Become friends?”

Kara smiled at that and nodded, “How do I get The Snapchat?” she asked, holding her phone out towards Lena. 

“Oh!” Lena took the phone from Kara gently and moved so they were standing side by side. She went through the app store and showed Kara as she downloaded it for her. She quickly added her own Username into the search bar and added herself. The two girls sat down onto the sand as Lena handed Kara back her phone. Lena fished her own phone out of her pocket and accepted the request, before quickly snapping a selfie and sending it to Kara, whom she named “Kara Zo” , and then urged Kara to open it. Kara was shocked to see the same image that had been on Lena’s screen go to hers, and tried to send a selfie back. The girls giggled as Lena taught Kara more and more things. Kara couldn’t keep the smile off of her face when Lena’s hand slowly slid into hers as the sun started to set. When Lena rested her head onto Kara’s shoulder, Kara spoke up, “I apologize if this is me speaking out of turn but.. I think I might be falling in lo-like with you,” she whispered, hoping this wouldn’t ruin her newly found friendship. 

Lena giggled softly and squeezed Kara’s hand reassuringly, “well that's better than falling on me, I suppose,” she said referencing to a couple hours earlier when they had first met. “I like you too, Kara,” she whispered back before placing a quick peck to Kara’s cheek, making both girls’ face’s flush with nerves. The two ended up cuddling until Alex called Kara’s nearly-dead phone, telling her to return to the car as they were leaving. That meant Kara had to leave Lena. They both stood up and gave each other a nice long hug, promising to snapchat and call as much as they could. They had discovered that they only had lived about 25 minutes away from each other, believe it or not, so they could see each other frequently. This time, Kara kissed Lena on the cheek right before she left, promising to see her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated and motivating! thank you sm :) heres my twitter too if you wanna yell at me for how long I'm taking: https://twitter.com/olor03523623


	9. luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which lena and kara meet at a dog shelter, and lena doesn't tell kara her full name until their fourth date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im catching up, i promise!

It started off as simply not knowing her first name. Lena had come into the shelter one day to adopt the dog that had been in the shelter the longest. He was an older beagle, around eight or nine years old with a couple different medical conditions that made him seem “undesirable”. When Lena had walked in and demanded to see the dog that had been there the longest, Kara had been shocked. Nonetheless, she showed the girl the dog, and Kara could tell they had an immediate connection. Kara had been even more shocked when the woman had asked to adopt him. And absolutely stunned, that even when she explained the medical conditions and the medication, that this woman still wanted Cooper. Kara was thrilled that Cooper had found a furever home, she had been volunteering at the shelter for over two years and he had been these from before she even started. She was thankful they were a no kill shelter, because this poor baby truly didn’t deserve to spend the rest of his days in a crate. The shelter did the best they could, daily walks and time outside, foster homes, etc, however Cooper, because of his health issues, always had trouble finding a home that fit. So when the woman had insisted on taking her new buddy home, Kara didn’t have the heart (or right) to say no. While she was sad to see him go, she was so happy at the same time. They went through the legalities and technicalities, and in the end Cooper went home with a loving woman. Kara was just a little upset that she wouldn’t see Cooper again. Until she did. 

The next time she saw him she had been walking to a cafe, and happened to cut through the dog park when she saw the familiar face. The dogs, not Luthor’s of course, or so Kara says. She stopped by with a tap on the shoulder and told the woman that she had recognised them from the shelter. She was able to say hello to the happy puppy before she was on her way. 

And then it happened again. And Kara swears it was an accident, that she was simply passing through the park on her way to work, and happened to see them again. She stopped by with another tap on the shoulder, had a chit chat with ‘Luthor’, gave a quick pet to Cooper and then she left, coincidentally leaving the same way she came. 

By the third time, Kara spotted Luthor and Cooper from the other side of the park and called out, ”Hey, Luthor!” which grabbed the woman's attention.

Kara had jogged over, and the first thing Luthor had said was, “Just go on a date with me already,” in a cute way as her face flushed, realising what she had just said. Kara had thrown her head back and laughed, before agreeing. They swapped phone numbers, Lena being put into Kara’s phone as “Luthor”. They walked around the park a bit, throwing a stick for Cooper every once and awhile as they talked about their days. 

Four days later on their first date, as they were waiting for their dessert (on which Kara had insisted on, who skips dessert?) Kara had blurted out, “So do you have a first name, or should I keep calling you Luthor?” to which Lena simply smirked at and took a sip of her wine, before Kara quickly became distracted with the dessert coming their way. 

On the fourth date, Lena had invited Kara up to her penthouse after dinner and a movie. Things got heated between the two of them, and as Kara and Lena had been sat on Lena’s sofa, coincidentally making out, they grew closer and Lena had been teasing Kara with small kisses along her jawline for what, seemed like forever to Kara, but in reality had been only a couple minutes. When Lena pulled away for a well needed breather, Kara had whined, “Nooo, Luthor,” she pouted, “come back.”

Lena smirked at her (now official) girlfriend “Lena. Lena Luthor,” she introduced herself, causing Kara to smile widely.

“It’s about time, Lena Luthor,” she husked, pulling the woman in closer.


	10. ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Lena is dating a professional ice skater, and when Kara learns Lena doesn't know how to skate, their day ends in the Emergency Room.

“I can’t believe you have never gone skating before! Like, never?” Kara stood in the doorway shocked. The champion figure skater has been dating someone who’s never skated before in their life for three months, and Lena still didn’t know how to skate. Lena shook her head in response and shrugged as she stirred the pasta, boiling in a pot of water on the stove top.  
“This is absolutely ridiculous. You’re coming with me to training tomorrow, and afterwards you’re getting on the ice, Luthor. You are NOT getting out of this. “

The next day, the couple arrived at the rink at 6:30 am, with enough time to get Lena fitted for some skates before Kara’s 7:00 am 1:1 practice with her coach. Kara brought her into the changing room and left Lena half asleep, cradling her coffee as she sat on a bench, while Kara had changed into a pair of thick black tights, a long sleeve white top and then put on her black puffer vest on top to help keep her warm while she has on the ice. She   
slipped her compression socks and a pair of sandals on before heading over to her girlfriend. The two left the room after Kara grabbed her bag and they went to the rink to find Sam and Andrea waiting for them. Kara introduced her girlfriend to Sam, and the two of them went off to fit Lena for a pair of skates. After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a goodbye, Kara sat down and began to put on her own skates before joining Andrea on the ice. Nearly two hours later Lena and Sam returned, and Andrea and Kara got off the ice. Lena Informed them that after they got the skates covered, they had gone to the cafe down the street for breakfast. When Kara had pouted and said “aww, without me?” Lena had handed her the box in her one hand containing two sticky buns. Kara took them with a smile and a “thank you” before she went and sat down, scarfing down the first sticky bun in between large gulps of water. After a much earned break, Kara helped Lena into her skates, and took her hands into her own as Lena stood up. Immediately Lena started to wobble.

“It’s okay, I got you!” Kara quickly reassured her and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Okay so we’re gonna take small steps towards the rink, okay? When we get there you’re going to hold onto the edge as you step onto the ice and I won't let go until you’re steady, alright?” Lena nodded to that and Kara held her up as they waddled over to the edge. Lena grabbed onto the edge like Kara had told her before and took a shakily step onto the ice. Surprisingly that went fairly smoothly, so Kara stepped onto the ice and pushed herself beside Lena. “okay, so do you wanna try pulling yourself along the edge first to see how that is? The ice hasn't been cleared since before I started practice so it may be a little rough, however slightly less slippery.” when Lena nodded, but still held a death grip on the side, Kara frowned. “Hey..” she moved a little closer and stroked Lena’s cheek softly, making Lena look her directly in her eyes. “I’m right here, I’ll be right here in front of you. The worst you could do is fall, but you’ll do great. I know you can do this! I believe in you, Lena!” That speech made Lena smile widely and lean in for a kiss, but was only greeted with a small peck. Before she was able to question her girlfriend, Kara had said “more kissing when we get you to skate, alright?”

From there Lena began to pull herself along the edge of the rink as Kara stood in front facing Lena, skating backwards slowly. After going around the whole rink once, Lena told Kara that she was ready to try something else, so next Lena carefully placed her hands into Kara’s and Kara gently and slowly pulled her away from the edge, once again facing Lena. Lena was following Kara’s tips she had given her through the first roundabout, bending her knees slightly, but not too much that her back was hunched over. After the first minute or so of Kara slowly pulling her along, Lena carefully started pushing herself off the ice as she saw Kara do, making her girlfriend smile proudly, “you’re doing it!! Do you wanna try again on your own?” Kara asked gently, but the statement made Lena gasp and mess up her footing, causing her to fall over and roll her ankle. Kara immediately stopped their movements and bent down to see her girlfriend with her eyes squeezed tightly and silent tears rolling down her face. 

“My ankle..” Lena whispered, looking up at Kara in fear and pain. Lena pointed to her right ankle and Kara untied and took the skate off as gently as she could. She unrolled the long sock and revealed a bruise starting to form already around the red angry tissue. 

“Oh Lena, I’m so so sorry, t-this should have never happened. Oh no.. Andrea!” she called out looking at the two women who had been standing on gerd by the entrance of the rink, waiting to hear what’s going on, “she rolled her ankle, code two! I think it might be broken!” 

Kara turned back to her girlfriend with a frown, “do you think you might be able to walk on it, or no?” When Lena shook her head with wide eyes, Kara sighed before standing up. “Okay, so I'm going to help you stand up, I want you to keep your ankle off the ground and try to steady yourself on the one skate, alright?” Lena bit her lip, but nodded. She shuffled around a bit on the ice, and after grabbing Kara’s hands, managed to stand up using just her one foot. Kara wrapped a supporting arm around Lena's torso and slowly started to skate towards the entrance/exit, having Andrea and Sam grab Lena from her and help her off the ice without using her bad foot. They sat her down and Kara bent down in front of her and took off the other skate as quickly as she could. They had Sam compare the two feet, as Sam had just completed Medical school and had been working at the rink as a side job, and it was clear that there was something wrong with it. The area had begun to bruise and swell, unfortunately for Lena. 

Later on that day as the two girls were waiting in the Emergency Room for Lena’s foot to be casted, Kara frowned and kissed the crown of Lena’s head that had been resting on her chest, as Kara had somehow convinced the nurse to allow her to lay down on the bed with Lena on top/beside her. “I’m so sorry,” she apologized for the 82nd time (Not like anyone but Lena was counting), “maybe the ice just.. Isn’t for you?” Kara suggested, making lena throw her head back and laughter filled the small room with walls made out of curtains hanging from the ceiling.

“Definitely not. I think I’ll leave the ice to my pro,” Lena smirked and nudged Kara before giving her a quick kiss (that was 100% appropriate for the ER).


	11. travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which lena really, really hates planes.

Kara woke up late. That’s how the day started, with Kara rushing around her own apartment to finish packing her suitcase, meanwhile trying to also get ready to leave the house to meet Lena at the airport in a little less than a half an hour from the time that she woke up. So to say that her morning was a little rushed, would be an understatement. She sat on her suitcase, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth with her bubbly drool sliding down her chin as she reached underneath her and zipped up the suitcase. She rushed back to the bathroom to spit and rinse, at the same time she was trying to pull her hair into a ponytail. She quickly swapped shirts (after accidentally spitting minty goo on the one she had on before), grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door. Just as she pulled her keys out to unlock it, she face palmed herself before running back in and grabbing her phone and glasses before going back to her abandoned suitcase. She pulled the door shut and locked it as quickly as she could before pulling along the suitcase behind her as she went down in the elevator and to Alex’s car. Alex (who had been waiting for over ten minutes for her sister) drove them to the airport after giving her a box of pastries and a tray of four coffees. Maggie had picked Lena up on her way to the airport, just as Alex drove Kara. they figured it would be easier this way rather than driving all around town for one destination that could potentially make them late. All four of them had been quite nervous, to be honest. This was Lena’s first holiday at Eliza’s, however she had met her once, very briefly before she had started dating Kara, when Eliza had been visiting. Maggie on the other hand had never met Eliza, nor stayed over for a holiday. When the Danvers’ sisters had brought the idea of going there for Thanksgiving, you could say they were a little more than on the fence. Eventually Alex had convinced Maggie (with a steamy night) and Kara had convinced Lena (four minutes and 26 seconds after she brought the idea up with a pout and puppy eyes). Both sisters were over the moon and Eliza had expressed her excitement over the phone, clearly happy to be meeting her Daughters significant others. 

When Alex and Kara arrived at the airport, they quickly grabbed their bags and suitcases before rushing over to their gate. Lena and Maggie had already gone through security, so they ended up meeting literally only a few minutes before they boarded the plane. Kara had explained that her alarm clock hadn’t gone off, and her natural built in timer was delayed because of the food coma that had started the night before. Eventually they got everything worked out and they all boarded the plane, girlfriends sitting next to their own girlfriends. This had been Lena and Kara’s first time flying together. They had taken mini road trips (the longest being 34 hours, however they only stopped because Kara forgot to tell Alex, and Alex had the FBI do a search of the whole state and made a missing person report), a public bus (one of the first things they had done as a couple; Lena’s car had broken down and Kara taught Lena how to ride a public bus, for the first and last time in her life), and even a train (when Kara had occupied Lena on the overnight train ride to see her brother), but never a plane. Kara has learned that as much flying as she does, Lena tries to avoid it as much as she can, despite having to fly a fair amount for work, because she absolutely hates flying. So, as a result, the whole five hour plane ride had consisted on Lena’s death grip on Kara’s hand, meanwhile Kara had alternated between playing with Lena’s hair, stroking her cheek, rubbing circles on her back, singing lightly to her, holding her thigh, or just straight up cuddling her. Not that Kara minded at all, she would do anything for her girl, and this is what she needed at that moment. Any time the plane shook, hit turbulence, or even made a weird noise (they found out after the third one it was coming from the tablet belonging to the toddler sitting behind them), Lena’s girp would tighten around Kara’s hand, at one point her hand went numb from the pressure. And when Kara had told Lena that she needed to go to the washroom after two hours? Lena had asked if there was a seatbelt in the washroom and offered to come with her (as she didn’t want to be left alone). Kara thought it was incredibly sweet, but after reassuring Lena that she would be fine for two minutes, she left once she pried her own hand away from Lena’s and pressed a kiss to Lena’s temple. When she came back a couple moments later, Lena's leg had been bouncing and Kara helped her calm down, she didn’t initially realise that when Lena said she hated flying, she meant she HATED flying. 

Kara was able to keep Lena fairly calm for the rest of the plane ride, however when they were safely landed and able to start leaving, Lena was one of the first ones to grab her stuff and try to rush off as quickly as possible. The four girls met Jeremiah outside the airport, who had insisted on picking them up there before going back to the house just in time to start dishing out dinner. Later on in the night, as Lena was tucked into Kara’s arms, calmed down from the stressful morning, she murmured up to her girlfriend “Maybe we could try a train or something next time,” she nearly begged as Kara laughed and promised her girlfriend next time.


	12. dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara meet as they are dress shopping for Alex's and Aam's wedding.

The first time Kara had dressed up she was 13 years old and very new to earth. The Danver’s had been invited to a family friend's wedding, and by extension, Kara. Eliza had decided to take Kara and Alex to find new dresses. Kara recalled that day with joy, it was when she and Alex first started getting along, as when Kara was first welcomed into the Danvers’ home, Alex wasn’t very happy to have a new sister. But within the shopping trip around the two month mark was when they really started being each other's best friend. And ever since that trip, Kara had fallen in love with dressing up and dressing up fancily occasionally. When Alex had told her three months ago that Sam had proposed, Kara freaked out and immediately offered to help Alex pick her outfit (and they had went shopping a couple times before they found a simple wedding dress that they were both in love with), and when Alex had given her a box containing a white shirt that said “bridesmaids #1/ maid of honor?” in gold, Kara had screamed and excepted, and then proceeded to wear the shirt for the next three days in pride. 

So now, as she strolled down the downtown area heading towards the first bridal boutique, wearing leggings and a soft t shirt (casually showing off her biceps) she proudly wore a huge grin on her face as she was about to do a couple of her favourite things, dress up, meet new people (she had been told she was going to be meeting sams bridesmaid/ maid of honor as well at the boutique), spend time with her sister, and see her sister happy. When she finally reached the shop, she pushed open the door to see Alex hugging another brunette with Sam at her side. The bell rang, signalling her arrival, and Alex rushed over to pull her inside and give her a quick hug. Next Kara pulled her soon to be sister-in-law in for a hug and a quick “so good to see you again, Sam!” Then, Kara was pulled over to where the mysterious brunette had been standing, and she was finally introduced while she was gawking.

Alex nudged her hardly in the ribs when Kara didn’t reply to either Lena’s “ I’m Lena, it’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard alot about you” (she really had, even when Sam had first started dating Alex, Sam had constantly told Lena about Alex’s cute baby sister that is totally dateable), and her outreached offered hand. 

“O-oh! Right. Hello, Lena, I’m Kara,” she responded and put her own hand into Lena’s, shaking it as she desperately hoped they weren’t very sweaty like she had predicted, “I hope it’s all been good things…” she side glanced towards sam and alex, standing together with matching smirks, “It’s nice to finally meet you too,” Kara bit her lip and quickly (though not subtly) looked Lena up and down. “So.. can we get started?” she asked after briefly locking eyes with Lena and turning away with a flushed face.

“Right! So, Sam and I have been here for about an hour, and we’ve picked a couple different dresses we’d like you guys to try on. Like we’ve explained before, you guys won't be wearing the same dress, but we’d like them to me the same or very similar in colour. We know Lena won’t go for strapless, but doesn’t mind off the shoulder, and Kara will wear anything you put her in, but she prefers not to wear anything with a lower neckline. So, the colour schemes as you both know and have agreed to is the mauve/dusty pink, red, or navy blue. So.. if you’d like to get started, let's go!” 

The assistant handed Kara the first dress picked out, which was a deep red dress with a strapless neckline. Lena was handed the same dress with thin, spaghetti type straps. The two girls went back to their own designated changing rooms and got to work on dressing. Kara stared at herself in the mirror in the first dress, many minutes later, with a frown. While holding the top part of the dress, she walked out of the room and back to the two brides who had been talking and enjoying the complimentary champagne. Lena followed suit, appearing to be doing the same as Kara by holding up the top. 

“Well um..the dress doesn’t have much to cling to to hold it up by itself,” Kara explained, motioning to her smaller chest. 

Lena raised an eyebrow, “it appears I have the opposite problem. I have too much weight to cling to and my boobs are going to snap these thin straps from the weight of my boobs,” Lena frowned and looked over at Kara with a sigh. “So.. these two are no’s?”

Both the brides agreed with them, and then they were given the next dresses to go try on. Kara was handed a nude/blue dress, with a soft sweetheart neckline and straps that would reach just above her knees, meanwhile Lena was handed a blue body con dress with ¾ sleeves. Once again they both went to their respective dressing rooms to change. Just as Kara was about to unzip her dress, she heard a groan and then a “Sam!” from Lena’s dressing room. A couple seconds went by, and nothing but radio silence came from Sam, so Lena tried again. “Sam?!” and once again, nothing. Lena huffed and mumbled a “for fucks sakes,” under her breath. That’s when Kara left her room and walked across the hall to Lena’s and knocked on the door. When Lena opened the door quickly, thinking it was Sam, she sighed with a flushed face once she realised it was Kara. 

“Is everything.. Okay?” Kara asked, almost too scared to ask. 

“Yes..no, I don’t know. Would you.. Would you mind unzipping me? I-I can't with these ridiculously huge boobs in my way, so I called Sam but she’s probably ignoring me on purpose so..”

“You they are pretty big,” Kara blurted out as she found herself staring at them when Kara realised what she said a hand clapped her mouth shut, and she looked up at Lena’s face with wide eyes in horror, only to be met with a grin and a singular raised brow in amusement. “I-I’m so..” she began to apologize, but Lena cut her off by placing a hand onto Kara’s wrist, pulling it down and away from her mouth.   
Lena giggled and shook her head “it’s okay. They are pretty big and annoying sometimes, but they always get the pretty girls speechless, so..” Lena smirked at her before turning around and moving her hair out of the way, “so?”

“So.. what?” Kara asked, completely shocked by their encounter, that she had forgotten the reason she had come over to Lena’s dressing room.

“So.. Do you mind unzipping me?”

“Oh! Right, yes, of course,” Kara reached forward and carefully pulled the zipper down until she was able to get a clear view of Lena’s ass covered in a small lace thong. Once again Kara’s eyes widened and she pulled away. “Okay so.. You’re good? Do you need anything else?” she asked politely, biting her lip with nerves. 

“What about a date?” Lena suggested as she turned around to face Kara, using one hand to hold the dress up and be somewhat modest. 

“I-i.. what?” Kara’s eyes would’ve bulged out of her head if they could’ve. “C-can you, uh, repeat that?”

“You heard me, a date. I’ll pick you up, say Friday at eight?” Lena suggested casually, all of a sudden playing it cool, however much nerve racking this encounter really was. 

“Oh, uh, um, y-yeah. T-that’s perfect, actually, a-are you sure?” Kara started fidgeting with her fingers 

“Of course I’m sure. Now we should probably get changed before they come back here and see us.. Like this. That wouldn’t be awkward, at all,” Lena chuckled slightly and pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek, leaving both of them with a smile. Lena kicked Kara out of the dressing room and sent her back to her own, and a couple minutes later when they came out blushing, they stayed quiet and had the brides evaluate the dresses. 

Six months later as they’re getting undressed after the wedding in Lena’s bedroom apartment, Kara turns to get girlfriend and smiles, “I thought getting dressed up with you would be my favourite activity, but now I’m certain it's getting undressed with you,” she teased and unzipped Lena’s pink dress, leaving kisses along the way.


	13. lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which lena gives her lucky four leaf clover to her classmate stressing over finals, after deciding she might need it more than she did for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ kudos, omg!! thank you so much guys, the support on these have been so overwhelming! i know i'm a couple days late on each chapter but i swear i am trying, but with online school its hard to catch up. anyways, its a little short but here it is:

“So she asked you out on a date? Just like that?” Sam asked, the question directed towards her dorm roommate, sitting on her bed with her legs criss-crossed and a pillow clutched to her chest. 

“Well, I came up to her and gave her my clover and wished her good luck first, but yeah,” Lena blushed, with a huge grin on her face, “and of course I said yes, I’ve had this huge crush on her for months ever since this class started in September.”

Sam stared at her, mouth gaping open, “y-you.. Gave her your clover? The four leaf clover you’ve had framed for fourteen years, the one your mother gave to you when you were six, the day before she.. You know?”

“Before she drowned? You can say it, you know. And yes, that one. I told her that it’s been my good luck charm for almost fifteen years, and that I noticed how stressed and nervous she had been about the final, so I gave it to her to borrow until the exams are over. And at first she really turned the offer down, because she said it seemed like it was important to me, and I mean it is, but I really like her and didn’t mind. So then she asked me on a coffee date for tomorrow night. She said she’d meet me at the cafe and we can do some revision for the class while getting to know each other. And she told me that she’d bring the clover so I can see that she isn’t mistreating it, and she’s taking care of it. It’s all very sweet, really. Anyways, I was planning on wearing those black ripped jeans I got last week, with the red turtle neck?...” Lena continued to gush to Sam about what she was going to wear, and how sweet Kara was until they eventually fell asleep. 

The next afternoon, Lena sat across the rectangular table booth from Kara, they both had coffee (Lena a white mocha latte, Kara a caramel drizzled expresso), and note books and Lena’s text book spread out across the table. Kara regularly wore her glasses, but when Lena sat down and pulled out her reading glasses, Kara was shocked to see her wearing them and obsessed over how cute Lena looked with them on, causing Lena’s face to easily flush. They discussed what part to study before getting down to it, sharing their notes with each other, and then began quizzing each other. As they got to the end of the practice questions, Lena smirked.

“If you get this final question right, you get a prize,” she proposed, which confused Kara

“Well, what’s the prize?” 

That was something Lena had not thought about, “I-I don’t know, what do you want?”

“Hmm..” Kara stroked her chin as if she was stroking a long beard to make Lena laugh (which was a success) “how ‘bout our first kiss?” 

Lena’s eyebrow raised and the corners of her mouth turned her smirk into a grin, “Deal. What is the total number of electrons present in 18 mL of water?” 

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the question, before pulling her note book closer and writing out an equation, which she scratched out. She started again and nodded to herself, before raising the sheet of paper for Lena to inspect what she wrote: 6,02x 1024.

Lena smiled and nodded, “correct again. It appears I owe you something,” Lena chucked as they started to put away their books and study materials

“Well I suppose this clover of yours is truly good luck! You don't have to, if you don’t want to. I’m not gonna force you to kiss me or anything because of a stupid bet,” Kara reassured Lena, not wanting to make it seem like she was pressuring her. 

“I know I don’t have to do it.. did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to?” Lena challenged, as she swung her oversized purse looking bag over her shoulder.

“O-oh.. um. Maybe not,” Kara scratched the back of her head with nerves as she carefully put on her backpack. “Walk out with me?” Kara asked, now pointing at the door, to which she received a nod. 

When they were walking back to the dorms on compass, Lena’s hand slowly found Kara’s. They both looked up at each other to make sure it was okay, but flushed when they realised they were doing the same thing. Eventually they made it to Lena’s dorm room and stood just by the front door awkwardly, “so um.. I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” Kara started to say, not knowing exactly what to do in this situation. Luckily, Lena pulled her hand away from Kara’s and cupped her cheeks softly, looking Kara up in the eyes for silent permission. When Kara gave a slight nod, Lena leaned forward and pressed their lips together for the first time. And ever since, Kara has been thankful for that Lucky Four Leaf Clover.


	14. midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kara shows lena all of her favourite spots in midvale

It happened the second time Kara had taken Lena to Midvale. Kara had decided that she actually wanted to show Lena around town and some of her favourite spots from when she first arrived on earth. The first place they went to was the city park, where Kara had walked around hand in hand with Lena, pointing out where she had sat on a swing for the first time, where she had her first kiss, where she used to hide out and read. 

The next place Kara took Lena, was to the local library. Kara introduced Lena to the librarian, Mrs. Hart, who had run the library for nearly 50 years. Kara showed her to the places in the library she would come and hide out in when she was fighting with Alex or Eliza, however it had changed in the past 15 years so Kara apologized for that, but made sure Lena had gotten the point. Kara shared that she would pack a bag of food and ‘run away’, hiding out here until the library closed, and Mrs. Hart would call Eliza to come pick her up, and eventually they would apologize to each other, until the next argument or disagreement. 

After showing Lena the library, they went back to Kara’s childhood home, Eliza’s house, and ate dinner with Eliza. Eliza had smiled at Lena the whole hour, smirking or raising her eyebrow occasionally when Kara wasn’t looking, or wasn’t paying attention. Lena offered to help Eliza with the dishes after dinner, meanwhile Kara was in the living room setting up the board game, Clue, the first board game Eliza and Alex had introduced Kara to. 

“So, when are you gonna do it?” Eliza asked quietly, hoping Kara wouldn’t be eavesdropping by listening in, as she nudged Lena gently with her elbow, careful not to knock the cup Lena was towel drying out of her hands. 

“Tonight. She told me that we’re going to her favourite place in Midvale once it's dark enough and the stars are out. So I figured I’d do it there, tonight before we leave in the morning.” Lena smiled, setting the now dry cup into the cupboard before grabbing the plate Eliza was handing over to her to dry. 

Eliza smiled widely, “you two are good together. You’re already a part of our family, Lena, but I can’t wait until you’re officially my daughter in law,’ Eliza told her as they finished the last dish. 

“Thank you, Eliza, truly. I know we already talked about it when I asked for your permission, but it really does mean a lot, after everything that had happened with.. Lillian,” Lena sighed and Eliza wrapped her arms around her soon to be Daughter In Law. Lena returned the hug, resting her head on Eliza’s shoulder. “You’re the best, I’m so glad Kara had you growing up,” she whispered, just as Kara came into the room. 

“Hey guys, it's all set.. up. What’s.. Going on? Is everything okay?” Kara asked worriedly, as her girlfriend pulled away from her adoptive mother’s shoulder, wiping tears from her eyes. With one hand she pushed a strand away from Lena’s face and wiped a tear away with her thumb.

“Y-yeah, Lena stuttered and sniffled, looking towards Eliza before back at Kara, “we’re all good,” she gave a weak, ever growing smile, “shall we go play clue, darling?”

Kara nodded hesitantly and wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist before leading her to the living room. They sat down on the love seat and Kara pressed one last kiss to her temple, before asking if she was okay again, to which Lena chuckled softly and nodded, leaning into Kara as Eliza came into the living room and they started the game. 

Nearly an hour later as they finished the second game of clue, Eliza decided to tap out and call it a night, giving each girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before cleaning up her mess and heading upstairs, leaving Kara and Lena alone. The two cleaned up the game mess and Kara looked out the window and smiled. It was getting dark and the stars were fairly bright. This would work perfectly. Kara explained to Lena that they had to fly to the final spot of the day, as it was pretty far up. Lena reluctantly agreed, but made sure Kara knew that she trusted her. She headed upstairs to grab her jacket, and made sure her little box was secure in her pocket before heading downstairs and allowing Kara to help her into it, like the gentlewoman Kara was when she offered. Kara then gently picked her up in bridal style, and Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and gave her the okay. Kara started to levitate off of the ground slowly, not wanting to rush into the air like she would normally do if she was alone. She had also changed into her Supergirl suit, just in case she was spotted, as it would be less questionable if Supergirl was spotted flying over Midvale, vs an unknown woman. After a short ride, they landed on top of a cliff. Kara carefully set her girlfriend down on the ground and made sure she was okay before letting go of her completely. 

“This is hands down my favourite place here in Midvale. It was one of the first places I had discovered. I came here.. A lot,” Kara explained while looking out at the lights on the skyline and the reflected lights from the stars, “I suppose looking up at the stars helped me, when I was feeling homesick. I’d come up here and sit all night, just staring up at them. My mom, my real mom, told me that when planets or things explode, the atoms formed stars, so I held onto that thought, thinking that maybe I was able to see and feel a little piece of Krypton. So I came up here, alot, which quickly made it my favourite spot. And now, a spot I want to share with you.” Kara smiled in Lena's direction, as she sat down close to the edge with her knees pulled up towards her chest

“So your mother’s theory is kind of like the big bang? How the thing exploded and then slowly the atoms formed our planets and stars?” Lena asked as she sat down in the same way beside Kara, just a little bit further back as she couldn’t just float if she slipped off. 

“I suppose so, yeah. It’s just rocks, but,” Kara shrugged, “important rocks, y’know?” she teased with a small smile. 

Lena took the opportunity to pull the small box out of her pocket, “Speaking of rocks..” Lena bit her lip and popped open the box, “Kara, you’ve been so generous and open, sharing all of your favourite memories and spots with me. I’ve loved spending this day with you, learning things I could never have learned simply through words, I want to spend every day of my life with you. This spot is so important to you, and therefore it is important to me, but.. maybe we can make it important for us. Kara, w-will you marry me?” she asked, pushing the small box forward slightly, and looked up at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes, to see Kara’s own eyes matching her own. Kara nodded slightly, eyes meeting Lena’s as tears fell down her face. 

“O-of course I will! O-oh my god, Lena!” Lena grinned widely, as she carefully took the ring out and slid it onto Kara’s outstretched ring finger. They met in the middle in a passionate kiss, to which Lena only broke a minute later, desperate for a breather.

“We’re engaged!”

“We’re engaged!” Lena repeated with a teary eyed giggle. Their hands met each others and fingers intertwined, as they looked out on the Midvale skyline.


	15. kale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prequel to day two's chapter, baking. if you haven't read that, make sure to go back and read that before starting this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know I'm like 4 days off. i appreciate all of the love and support on here and twitter (and if you aren't following me on twitter, find me here: https://twitter.com/olor03523623 )

Lena paced around the kitchen, a large bowl tucked between her inner forearm and her chest, with her other hand wrapped around a whisk, desperately beating at the contents in the bowl. She only had an hour until Kara was supposed to return home. Over the past few weeks she had been trying to come up with a healthy recipe that Kara would agree to eat. Now that Kara was pregnant, she was more worried than ever, as she was carrying a half human baby. One of the recipes on her list was quiche. Kara liked scrambled eggs and cheese omelettes. The only thing that was different, was that these were in the shape of mini muffins, and they had diced tomato (Kara liked ketchup) and spinach. Once the egg mixture was combined, she portioned it out into the 24 mini cupcake pans. After that, she put a small pinch of the diced tomatoes in each, that easily sunk into the mixture, and then sprinkled chopped kale on top of each as well. Using a form, she lightly covered each kale topping with egg so it didn’t shrivel up in the oven. Smiling at her creation, she carefully took the pan and placed it into the oven. She set her fifteen minute timer, and then began to clean up her kitchen mess. She had a couple extra minutes, so she leaned against the counter top and answered three emails before her timer rang. She pulled on the oven mitts from the second drawer next to the fridge and pulled open the oven. Being as careful as she could, she grabbed hold of the pan and pulled it out, before she set it onto the oven stovetop. After a couple minutes she pulled each one out and set a couple onto a small plate, before pulling the rest into an airtight container and putting them away in the fridge. 

About 45 minutes later, a very large Kara waddled through the door. She had put her supergirl duties to a minimum when they first found out she was pregnant, however stopped all duties once she was out of the first trimester and they told everyone. J'onn, Alex, Eliza, and Lena all didn’t want Kara to be in risk everyday, and therefore they all made sure she wasn’t doing it anymore. However, Kara refused to stop all of her work, and wouldn't settle for anything less than working at CatCo until she absolutely couldn’t, meaning they worked out a deal with Cat, so Kara would work up until a couple weeks from her due date. Lena had successfully hidden the quiche, and had come up with a plan in order to get Kara to try it. Lena greeted her wife at the door with a big smile, and a kiss on the cheek, along with a light stroke on her bigger belly, almost as if it was a quick greeting to the baby as well. They exchanged small talk, Kara telling Lena about her day, with a couple “ooo, what happened next?” or a “ i can’t believe he did that. What did you do next?. Once Kara had settled down, and Lena had helped her take off her shoes and coat, Lena led her over to the kitchen, explaining that she had a surprise for her. She tied one of her scarves over Kara’s eyes, being careful not to pull on her hair. 

“What is it?” Kara had asked, squirming in her seat, “is it a sexy surprise?” she giggled, now growing excited with a big smile. 

“Not quite.. I made cupcakes! I want you to try them!” Lena told her as she picked up one of the quiche and brought it over. “Open up, alright? You’re gonna take a small bite and let me know what you think..”

Kara’s mouth opened immediately, awaiting what she assumed would be a gooey, chocolatey food ‘orgasm’ to come. When she felt something very briefly touch her lip, she bit down, and as her face curled up in confusion, she started to gag and immediately spit out the chewed up egg and kale. “What the fuck?? What kind of nonsense is this bullshit?” Kara screamed out, and reached up to pull away the scarf covering her eyes. She blinked and quickly adjusted to the light before glaring at her wife, clearly angry, as even with her pregnancy hormones, she had rarely sworn outside of the bedroom. Lena stood beside her, biting her lip nervously with the half bitten quiche in one of her hands. 

“Kara?..” Lena asked in a whisper voice, she had never seen her wife like this before. 

“Fuck. Off!” Kara screamed and stood up, waddling as fast as she could to the bedroom, slamming the door very loudly. Lena stood there in shock. After a couple of minutes, Lena walked over to the bedroom and tried to open it, and gasped when it was locked. 

She knocked on the door, and got no response, “Kara? C-can you open the door, please? I-i’m worried about you..” 

“Go away, Lena. I don’t want to see you tonight! Go sleep on the couch!” Kara yelled, obviously angry and in tears. 

Lena sighed, “Kara, please let me in.. I just want to talk. Please!” 

“Go away, Lena!” Kara growled, and threw a shoe at the door from her lying position on the bed. Lena flopped down on the rouch and sat against the bedroom door, silent tears running down both of their faces.


	16. water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena invites kara into her hot tub, kara cant say no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all. it's been a pretty rough week for me and my friends. on top of recently starting school (chemistry, no less) online, a close friend of mine was in a fatal car collision on my birthday (the 21st of october), he passed on impact and eight others (whom i also know) are in the hospital with serious injuries. today we made a memorial where the cars had gone off the road and crashed, and we had over 300 people show up (socially distancing while wearing masks) to place flowers and pay respects, today has been extremely hard and draining.   
> I haven't been able to write much, between trying to keep up on school and work, as well as taking time for myself mentally to mourn the loss of my friend, however i have been posting small updates on my twitter, if you want to follow what's happening there, you can find me at @olorluthor, and i will be updating there whether or not i will be writing/uploading each day. i thank you all for your previous support as we're currently sitting at just over 130 kudos and 4000 hits. it would be greatly appreciated if you could continue to support me and this journey. i enjoy reading and will eventually be finishing the 31 days of supercorptober, and then going to finish my WIP i haven't touched in months (perhaps as far back as february), and then i have a couple more fics to post and work on after the first WIP is done. once again i will be updating twitter daily to say if im writing and or posting, and you can find my page here: https://twitter.com/olorluthor . hug your friends and family, and tell them you love them for me <3
> 
> thank you all, abi.

“So, do you wanna go back to my place? We could get a drink and talk more?” Lena suggested, as the two of them walked out of National City's finest restaurant, arm in arm. 

“Yes, of course! I’m definitely not ready for this day to end yet. I’d love to,” Kara graciously accepted, and helped Lena into the backseat of (her own) car driven by the chauffeur. She slid in beside Lena and closed the door, thanking the driver after Lena had asked him to drive them ‘home’, a little slip up that Kara (thankfully, Lena thought) didn’t catch. They exchanged small talk during the drive home, and Lena had been explaining her newest personal project working with polyatomic anions to Kara when they pulled up to Lena’s apartment building. Kara had thanked the driver she now knew as James (but would later find out that the driver's name is in fact not James, but Lena called him James as it was an inside joke between them) and slid out of the car, before she held out her hand and helped Lena out of the car as well. Lena led the two of them to the private elevator and they went up to the penthouse that had roof access. This was the first time Kara had ever been here, so she was looking around and taking the new surroundings in with awe. “This apartment is gorgeous, Lena. absolutely stunning.” Kara appreciated the modern and classy, but also minimalistic artwork hung on the grey toned walls. It was definitely a more put-together apartment, and Lena had admitted that when she first moved to National City she had worked with two interior decorators to make sure the apartment fit her style and aesthetic she had been going for. Lena took off her own (and Kara’s) coats and hung them up in the closet closest to the front door. She slipped her heels off and encouraged Kara to do the same. Once Lena realised the height difference between her and Kara, without her wearing heels, she felt slightly insecure. She ended up pouring them both a small glass of scotch, one of her favourites and then Lena brought Kara out to her ‘balcony’ (basically another large room that was technically outside, but it had a glass roof and it was temperature controlled) that had a miniature garden, a hot tub, a seating area on the ground (tiles had been placed against the ground, and then blankets, pillows, and bean bag chairs were all placed on top, creating a cozy little nook), a small table, a couple of books in the cozy nook resting on a pillow, a mini fridge (with both alcoholic beverages and non alcoholic beverages), and mini fairy lantern lights all around the room. Kara gasped as she took it all in. it was a much different scene than the more classic theme around the inside of the apartment.   
“Lena, this is beautiful! I love it. It's very carefree, and cute. It definitely suits you. I can’t believe you have a hot tub out here, though, that's insane!” Kara giggled, turning around to face the brunette once more.

Lena smirked as an idea popped into her head, “yeah? How about we take a dip in the hottub? I can get it all ready in under ten minutes, it just needs a couple minutes to heat up and the jets to start?” she raised an eyebrow in question towards her date.

“Oh!” Kara's eyes widened at the suggestion, and quickly scrambled to come up with an excuse, “I-I don’t have a swimsuit with me, Lena.”

“No problem! You can borrow one of mine, it’s no big deal!” Lena quickly reassured her before turning around and opening the balcony door again. Once Kara stepped inside, Lena quickly pressed the three buttons on the side of the tub and then followed kara inside when the light turned yellow. She led a quiet Kara to her bedroom, and opened up her closet. She pulled out a medium sized collapsible fabric bin that had a lot of different swimsuits folded on top of eachother. “Take your pick. Most of them are small, however some of the tops are medium, and the ones that are actually labeled with cups are c cups,” Lena explained, causing both of the women to flush deeper shades of red.

Lena took the red set that was set on top, and with a quick, “this one is my favourite, I’m going to go change in the spare room, feel free to change into the suit of your choosing and let me know when you’re done,” Lena smiled and kissed Kara’s cheek before leaving the room and walking down the hall. Kara sighed, and without unfolding or messing everything around, she found a black two piece set with a highrise bottoms, and a top that showed off the fact that she had boobs without screaming to all of National City that she had boobs. 

Kara stripped awkwardly and changed as fast as she could, folded her clothes and set them in a small pile on Lena’s bed. She walked out of the bedroom with her arms wrapped around her abdomen and wandered down the hall, to knock on the spare bedroom door. “Lena?” she called out, “I’ve changed, um, where are your towels?” Kara asked, but before she got a response, Lena opened the door, standing with her hair now pulled up and wrapped around itself to form a bun, with lower cut red bikini bottoms that had a tie on each hip, and her top had wrapped around it self, succeeding to push up Lena’s breasts, and handed her a fluffy white towel. Kara aimlessly accepted the towel, and gawked at how Lena’s breasts seemed to be spilling out of the top. Lena quickly took notice of how low Kara’s eyes were directed and smirked, “see something you like, darling?” she asked in a deep, seductive voice. Kara’s eyes shot up to meet Lena’s 

“S-sorry, uhm, uh, t-the… water?” her voice squeaked, and her eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment.

“Of course, darling,” Lena took Kara’s hand into her own and gently pulled her outside to the water, making sure they both got wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take that last sentence however you want ;)
> 
> https://twitter.com/olorluthor


End file.
